A First Step
by devilishlysas
Summary: Potential ‘missing scene’ between Sylar/Claire from An Invisible Thread s3 finale , what exactly made him throw her out the room? - spoilers for the finale obviously and season 3.


**A First Step**

**Author: **devilishlysas

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Pairing:** Sylar/Claire

**Warnings**: Spoilers for season 3 and finale

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Potential 'missing scene' between Sylar/Claire from An Invisible Thread (s3 finale), what exactly made him throw her out the room?

Claire was screaming, oh outwardly she was perfectly silent, her lips pressed into a thin line, but on the inside she was far from. Sylar's hand slid lower down her back, more insistently as she could feel his chest brush against her left side, it was just another further violation of her personal space. But then her body wasn't under her control, she couldn't even speak, couldn't even look his way, which in this instance was actually a blessing.

His lips brushed her ear and she felt the shudder ripple across her spine and down to her toes, causing her stomach to lurch.

"It doesn't have to be this way between us Claire, the first step is always the hardest. But once it's done, then that bridge of ours will have a foundation." Sylar's voice had taken on an almost silk like quality, if she wasn't horrified at the entire notion of what he was suggesting, it might have worked.

"There aren't any steps you can take that would even start to undo all the terrible things you've done, to me, to my family, to anyone in your way." Claire snapped at him, his face remained impassive, bored almost in response.

"Don't be so melodramatic Claire." His hand gripped her chin, forcing her gaze onto his, it was the first truly aggressive gesture he'd used with her and it surprised her, which seemed stupid, he'd never exactly handled her with kid gloves. "I thought you'd understand." His thumb brushed along her jaw and his grip intensified, Claire panicked as his face drew closer until they were mere inches apart and she didn't dare take her eyes from his.

"I know everything there is to know about you, I have every single one of your memories Claire... all of them." His lips quirked as hers pressed together in disgust, she didn't want him to know her like that; didn't want anyone to.

"All those dark little thoughts Claire." He shifted and she could practically feel his lips brush hers, she closed her eyes, if this was her nightmare then she couldn't bear to watch. "You barely remember normal do you? And your nothing like the little cheerleader I found in Texas... I killed her didn't I?"

"Yes." Claire breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as his other hand rose from behind her to bury in her hair.

"What would you precious daddy's think if they could see you the way I can?"

"Stop it." She breathed, her whole body trembling violently in a combination of rage, terror and the constant struggle to regain control of her limbs.

"That's the secret though isn't it Claire." She could practically feel his smirk. "You don't really want me to." Her eyes snapped open and she fixed them on his hatefully, shocked that so close up she could see every fleck of colour in deep brown eyes she'd always just thought of as black.

"I would rather die." She snarled, meaning it.

"Pity you can't then." He shot back, but there was a note of irritation that had crept into his voice now. His hand fisted her hair and yanked her head back until her throat was exposed to him and she could no longer see his eyes.

"I'll die before I love you, and even if I live forever, I will never forgive you." she hissed, taking sharp pleasure in the way his fingers increased their grip and he grew rigid against her. "Your pathetic Gabriel, and completely insane." She added for good measure; a psychopath he might be, but apparently he was still a man, and it was all too easy to play on his pride.

"My name is Sylar!" he bit off drawing his face closer so they were nose to nose.

"What are you going to do Gabriel?" She bated, he went completely still, but his rage was palpable. "Follow me around like a little puppy dog through the centuries, popping in to my life to try and seduce me?" she barked out a laugh, not finding the idea even remotely amusing, but Sylar's eyes were practically ablaze. "Pathetic." She reiterated.

Sylar seemed to pause for the merest fraction before his hand wrapped around her throat and the back of her head slammed down into the sofa, his suddenly substantial weight pinning her.

"You've always had a death wish, haven't you Princess." He hissed, and she flinched. "Maybe one day I'll oblige you, but not until I've gotten what I want." She opened her mouth to say something catty, but her words died as his lips crashed over hers. Claire sucked in air, but all she got was a lung full of his, as his tongue pressed against hers. If her body was her own she would have struggled, if her mouth had been under her control she'd have bit down, but it wasn't. There was no option but to endure, as his hands slid along her back and further into her hair, his kiss she could have taken, dealt with, but his caress during it was too much. Bile rose in her mouth and she gagged when his weight pressed against her hips, proving to her that his desire was at least real. He withdrew enough to allow her to tear her lips away and release the tears that had threatened whilst she faced away from him. Sylar's fingers traced across her cheek again, to linger on her lips.

"See was that so terrible Claire?" he touched his lips to hers lightly, she could almost imagine it was meant to be gentle, but he was never that with her, even in his caress he was possessive.

"You're sick." She hissed, but her voice was quieter than she'd intended, suddenly with him pressed so close, she found her boldness had fled. "Like I said, I'd rather die!" she bucked and to her great surprise found that her body responded. Instantly her hands flew up to push at his chest. "Get off me!" she screeched at him, attempting to claw at any available flesh she could find.

Sylar was just full of surprises today he actually did as she asked, he slid back off her and rose gracefully to his feet, but his eyes never left her. Claire felt like she was in a zoo, only suddenly she was the star attraction, or maybe the meal, lamb to the slaughter, she hated that feeling... it sent her straight back to Homecoming.

"I'm going to kill you, I swear it!" She spat at him, "I won't be your fucking, eternal victim!" She scrambled back, leaving the couch, so that she could at least stand up to fight him off if he attempted to touch her again.

He smirked and stalked forwards, she refused to back up.

"You can't help it Claire, you want to be my victim. You want to be mine." His smirk widened and his eyes flashed, as her mouth opened wordlessly in horror, he was completely out of his mind. She heard voices, her head snapped around to look at the doors to the hotel room, Peter and Nathan were here. Spinning around she spared him a worried glance, he was going to kill them or he was at least going to try, her faith flickered, he had so many abilities now and Peter had lost his, could they really stand a chance against him?

"I promise I won't make them suffer if it helps Claire-bear." He raised his hand and she felt her body wrenched from her control again, she winced in response, but that was all she could manage. "Consider it my gift to you." His fingers flexed and an invisible force impacted her chest, as her feet left the floor and she sailed backwards towards the doors she had a split second to play over the expression on his face, of the wink as he'd hurled her backwards; and she decided she'd take the smirk over that any day.


End file.
